Side impact events in vehicles have been identified as one of the top priorities for both research and regulation with government requirements continuing to become more stringent. These additional requirements make designs for door trim systems more challenging because they may impact the vehicle door at the pelvic zone. During a side impact event the rear edge of the barrier generally aligns with the occupant's thorax causing high accelerations of the ribs and the spine. In such an event it is desirable to push the pelvis early with optimum stiffness to keep the occupant away from the intruding door sheet metal. This results in lower spinal accelerations and reduced trauma to the lower thoracic area.
In an effort to provide support to the pelvic zone of the occupant during the side impact event the use of pelvic pusher foam has been employed between the outer door sheet metal and the door trim. The use of pelvic pusher foam represents an improvement in the state of the art. However, the use of pelvic pusher foam has its drawbacks and is generally an inefficient response to the need to provide support. Accordingly, as in so many areas of design, there is room for improvement in the state of the art of vehicle occupant safety.